Moda na Sukces
by Herszel
Summary: Co miłość do serialu może zrobić z człowiekiem...


**Disclaimer:** Wszelkie charaktery występujące w X-men Evo nie są moje, podobnie jak te z Mody na Sukces

Kiedyś niektóre fragmenty tego fica tworzyły fragmenty innego fica, ale tamten fic to... eee... przeszłość! A wszyscy wiemy, że trza patrzeć w przyszłość, nie:P

* * *

**Rozdział I: Zbiorowe Samobójstwo **

Rogue i Kitty zmęczone po treningu w Danger Room siedziały w salonie. Oglądały jakiś przeraźliwie nudny serial. Dziadowski i to jak, ale posiadał wdzięczną nazwę „Moda na sukces". Jednak w tym momencie były bardzo ciekawe, co się stanie, otóż jedna z bohaterek poroniła, druga wychodzi za mąż, a trzecia ma problemy z własną psychiką. Był to ich ulubiony serial. Oglądały każdy, z 89098, odcinek.

W jednym z najważniejszych momentów tego odcinka pojawił się Kurt. Widząc, co oglądają dosiadł się i z błyszczącymi oczami oglądał wraz z nimi. W jednym z najtragiczniejszych momentów odcinka, w oczach Kurta pojawiły się łzy. Okazało się, że dziecko Brook umarło. Odcinek skończył się i wszyscy wyraźnie smutną miną odeszli do swych pokoi. Widział to Remy i czym prędzej pobiegł za Rogue.

Rogue leżała na łóżku ze smutną miną.

„Co się stało, _Chere_?" usiadł koło niej na łóżku. Rogue wstała niechętnie, a Gambit przytulił ją.

„Ona umarła" wyjąkała, pociągając nosem, cały jej make – up spływał razem z łzami.

„Kto?"

„Dziecko Brook…"

„Nie martw się to był tylko film, _Cherie_" przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej. Rogue milczała. Jednak po chwili coś wyszeptała.

„Co mówisz, _Cherie_?"

„Duszę się!" Remy usłyszał to i wypuścił ją ze swych objęć. Rogue popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem.

„Wybacz mi, _Cherie_. Może mały buziak na pocieszenie?" zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy bladoskórej.

„Ty… Błotny Szczurze jeden!" powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

* * *

Kitty również nie była w najlepszym humorze. Płakała. Zadzwoniła, więc do Lancea. Ten próbował ją pocieszyć, jednak wszelkie jego próby kończyły się fiaskiem.

„Lancey… ja się boję… a co się, ten, stanie, jeżeli Brook zechcę się zabić?" zapytała, a wizja jej śmierci sprawiła, że łzy popłynęły ze zdwojoną siłą.

„_Kitty, spokojnie, na pewno jej nie zabiją, w końcu jest żoną Erica_" odparł pocieszająco przez telefon. Fabułę serialu zdążył już poznać dzięki Kitty, która w ciągu godzinnej rozmowy streściła mu trzęsącym się głosem wszystkie odcinki.

„Lancey, jesteś pewien? Wiesz przecież, że, ten, Brook mimo, że jest najwredniejszą, najbardziej dwulicową postacią w serii, jest, ten, bardzo delikatna" pełen lęku głos Kitty drżał niczym wibrator w komórce.

„_Spokojnie, Eric jej pomoże…_"

„A jeśli nie? W końcu to, ten, dziecko jego syna" ciągnęła dalej Kitty.

„_Wiesz, może się dzisiaj gdzieś przejdziemy?_" zapytał.

„No nie wiem… Mam takiego strasznego doła, że jedyne, co, ten, chcę zrobić to wziąć kubeł lodów, zamknąć się w pokoju i je, ten, zjeść" odparła i pociągnęła nosem. Natomiast w umyśle Lancea objawiła się gruba Kitty.

„_Może pójdziemy do kina?" _próbował dalej, gdyż wizja, która mu się objawiła nie była zbyt obiecująca.

„O tak! Z chęcią!" odparła zapominając o Brook i myśląc tylko o tym, w co się ubierze „Pa Lancey, bądź o 20!" i odłożyła słuchawkę.

* * *

Kurt szybko otrząsnął się po stracie dziecka. To dzięki ingerencji Profesora, który widząc, że Kurt usiłuje popełnić samobójstwo, wpłynął na jego umysł. Kurt nie pamiętał poprzednich pięciu odcinków, w których była wspomniana choroba dziecka i jego śmierć.

„Profesorze, co ja tu robię?" zapytał Kurt po tym jak Xavier wykasował jego pamięć.

„Przyszedłeś podlać kwiatki" odparł Charles, a Kurt zobaczył w jego oczach dziwny smutek.

„Tak, tak, już podlewam proszę profesora" odparł Kurt ignorując łzy gromadzące się w oczach Xaviera.

* * *

Trzeba w tym momencie wspomnieć o Charlesie. Ten również miał pewne kłopoty. Otóż widząc wszystkie odcinki tego zajmującego serialu, wpadł w otchłań rozpaczy. Jednakże Storm zadzwoniła do Destany.

„Irene, musisz z nim porozmawiać" powiedziała Ororo do słuchawki telefonu, zerkając nerwowo na profesora, który w tym czasie z kwiatków stojących na oknach robił wieniec pogrzebowy.

„_Oczywiście, nie ma sprawy_" odparła Destiny, zapominając o tym, że X-men byli jednymi z wrogów jej kochanki. Storm podała natomiast Xavierowi słuchawkę.

„Tak słucham?" zapytał Charles Xavier z grymasem na twarzy, który od pewnego czasu nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

„_Cześć Chuckie, tu ja Irenka_" odpowiedziała Destiny przybierając słodki głos.

„Irenka? Kochanka mojej największej przeciwniczki?" zapytał po raz drugi.

„_Dokładnie, skarbie. Wiesz, jedna z moich najlepszych koleżanek zna dziecko Brook i właśnie ona dzwoniła do mnie i powiedziała, że dziecko Brook żyje_"

„Nie… żartujesz? To… ja… widziałem, jak… ono…" przełknął ślinę „…umiera…" dokończył łamiącym się głosem.

„_To był trick! Tak naprawdę zabili drewnianego manekina!_" przekonywała go dalej Irene.

„Och…" wyjąkał Xavier, a w jego łysinie zabłyszczała rodząca się nadzieja, że świat nie jest wcale taki zły.

* * *

Więc zbiorowy smutek został zażegnany. I tak skończył się poranek w Instytucie. Przez resztę dnia **nic** się nie działo. Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, a teraz także Xavier wyli z radości. Otóż kanał puszczający „Modę na sukces" ogłosił najwspanialszą nowinę na świecie, otóż za tydzień puszczą wszystkie odcinki tegoż serialu w jednym ciągu. Ze ślinką na ustach cała czwórka czekała na weekend.

„Och, nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Wreszcie zobaczę po raz drugi moje najulubieniaste odcinki!" piszczała Roguey z wypiekami na twarzy.

„Tak! Nawet te totalnie MROCZNE!" wtórowała jej Kitty.

„Na wózek inwalidzki Apocalypsea, radujmy się!" zawołał Xavier, podczas, gdy dwie mutantki obdarzyły go pełnym zrozumienia spojrzeniem.

Jednakże radość zniknęła prawie tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

„_Z powodu protestów widzów naszego kanału"_ mówił spiker „_odwołujemy obiecany maraton '_Mody na sukces'_"_ w tym momencie na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się pikietujące przeciwko maratonowi osoby.

„'Moda na Sukces' _SuX!"_ powtarzał w kółko tłum.

Xavier nie mogąc już dłużej tego oglądać wyłączył telewizor, a w pokoju nastała grobowa cisza.

* * *

Skończył się tym, że cały instytut był bardzo smutny, bo jeśli smutna była Rogue, to smutny był też Gambit, jeśli Kurt to też i Scott, a co za tym idzie Jean. Jeśli Jean to cała reszta instytutu, (bowiem Jean, nie kontrolując do końca swoich telepatycznych zdolności wpłynęła swoim umysłem negatywnie na całą grupę), ubocznym tego skutkiem było to, że teraz prawie wszyscy, oprócz Stormy, która jakimś cudem obroniła się przed 'powszechną miłością do „Mody na Sukces", byli wielkimi fanami tej telenoweli. A Xavier wpadł na genialny pomysł, polegający na tym, że cała grupa popełn zbiorowe samobójstwo, nagłośni swoją sprawę, aby przyszłe pokolenia mogły z radością oglądać „Modę na Sukces".

„Rogue mogłabyś mi podać ten sztylet?" zapytała Jean ubrana w karmazynową szatę.

„Oczywiście, skarbie" odparła Rogue, która swoją drogą wyglądała okropnie. Nie nadążała bowiem ze zmywaniem make – upu, który bez przerwy rozmywany był przez lecące łzy. Rogue wzięła do ręki sztylet, jednak w trakcie drogi powrotnej do Jean potknęła się o kosę leżącą na podłodze i dotknęła dłonią bez rękawiczki (nie posiadała karmazynowych rękawiczek, a tylko takie pasowałyby do karmazynowej szaty, którą Rogue również przywdziała) twarzy Jean. Dotyk sprawił, że Rogue zaabsorbowała ją i rudowłosa zemdlała.

„Och, nie!" zawołała Rogue głosem pełnym agonii. Złapała się za głowę i poczęła miotać się po całym pomieszczeniu. W pewnym momencie potknęła się o ołtarz ofiarny i wpadła na Profesora, również go absorbując.

„Och, nie!" zawołała po raz drugi i upadła na kolana. Tymczasem ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu i uderzył ją w tył głowy kijem baseballowym. Była to Storm, która dzięki temu uwolniła wszystkich mutantów spod kontroli szalonych telepatów.

„Och, tak…" wymruczała Stormy ciesząc się, że po raz kolejny zło i występek zostało pokonane przez drewnianą siłę drewnianego baseballa.


End file.
